Miss Me Much?
by Aeon65
Summary: Dino comes home after a job. SLASH Explicit Terry/Dino


Title: Miss Me Much

Title: Miss Me Much?

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Fandom: Proof of Life

Pairing: Terry/Dino

Word Count: 775

Summary: Dino returns home.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Note: For sharpiesgal/Dino. Happy birthday.

The house had been so quiet for the past few months but now Dino was home and he was being his usual hyperactive self. Terry wasn't even hearing his words anymore as he watched his lover bounce around the room. He sat on the couch sipping at his scotch smiling and nodding at what he felt were appropriate moments. Dino had been away for three months and had only been back a few hours but Terry would swear that he hadn't stopped moving since he walked into the house, or talking for that matter. Terry sat there and pretended to listen as Dino rambled on about his adventures in Brazil. He seemed to be giving him the extended director's cut of the story complete with animation beginning with him stepping off the plane in San Paolo and he was sure if he let him go on, ending with him walking through the front door of their house a few hours ago. He sighed. He had to admit that as annoying as Dino could be he really had missed having him around.

Terry smirked as Dino bounced past him for the umpteenth time arms waving as he got to a particularly exciting part of his narrative. He knew that there was really only one way to calm his lover down when he got himself this worked up so he carefully placed his glass on the coffee table and, as Dino passed close enough, he reached out and grabbed his arm giving it a strong tug causing Dino to stumble right into his lap.

"What the f…" was all Dino was able to get out before Terry roughly pulled him in and their lips crashed together. Terry's tongue demanded entrance and as soon as Dino gave in the kiss quickly became heated. Without breaking apart Terry flipped the redhead onto his back and pushed his arms up over his head. With his free hand he pulled off his own tie and used it to secure Dino's wrists to the arm of the couch. Their lips still locked Terry reached between them and opened Dino's jeans. All of the rough handling was getting Dino hot and bothered so when Terry unzipped him he was already hard and leaking.

He broke the kiss leaving Dino gasping for breath and pulling at his bound wrists. A long moan escaped the redhead as Terry leaned down and engulfed his aching cock with his mouth. Dino thrust up once before Terry managed to push down on his hips holding him in place with enough force to leave bruises. Dino growled slightly at being restrained but after three months in the jungle with only his own hand for company he wasn't going to complain too much. He struggled against the manhandling muttering and cursing as Terry worked his cock from base to tip with his tongue. He worked his way up until he was suckling at the tip while Dino tried desperately to thrust back into his mouth. He lay writhing on the sofa as Terry kept him right on the edge.

"God… Ter… please…" he begged.

Terry just smirked and ran his tongue around the tip, down the shaft and over his balls while holding the smaller man firmly in place.

"Gonna… fuckin'… kill you…" he panted. "I… swear…"

Terry finally decided to give him a break and swallowed him down. He let go of Dino's hips allowing him room to move. Dino moaned as he began to thrust wildly into Terry's mouth.

"Fuck… yes…" Dino repeated as he continued to push into the Aussie's warm wet mouth until Terry hummed and swallowed finally pushing Dino over the edge. He kept swallowing until his lover collapsed limp onto the couch. Terry sat up and tucked him back in then reached up and released his wrists. Finally, there was quiet in the house. Dino lay spent as he tried to catch his breath. When he finally he opened his eyes he saw Terry staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" he demanded.

Terry shrugged. "Well, I finally got you to shut up, didn't I mate?"

Dino glared at him. "Bastard," he said as he reached up and pulled Terry in for a kiss. When they pulled apart he smiled and asked, "Miss me much?"

Terry laughed. "Would you believe me if I said yes?" he replied as he stood up holding a hand out to his lover.

Dino took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. "Not for a minute. Everyone knows you're a liar," he said and pulled Terry toward the stairs and their bedroom.

Fin


End file.
